Dark Abyss
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. SPOILER LC 122-132. Viñeta. ¿Sólo el lazo de los subordinados los había unido? No es así, Aiacos lo sabe aunque ya es tarde. Lo suyo era un verdadero lazo, eran otros sentimientos. *Pensamientos de Aiacos y Violate*. Aiacos/Violate. Reviews Please!


¡Holaaa~! Aquí me tienen con una nueva reedición :3

Awww, es que me encantó escribir éste fic. Desde la Saga de Hades me enamoré de Aiacos, y cuando supe de Violate pues obviamente formé la parejita. Y luego leo el manga y veo que Shiori hizo lo mismo. ¡Pues booom! *Preparando idea*

Y como de verdad me gustó escribir no pude evitar corregir los errores que tenía y mejorarlo para que sea del agrado de más personas. ^^

Por cierto que agradezco todos los reviews que ya me dejaron. ¡Ustedes son los mejores! :*

**Aclaraciones: **Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (original) y Shiori Teshirogi (Lost Canvas). Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana) / Twitter - ViolettUchiha01

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Dark Abyss~**

Regulus volteó a ver a su rival que yacía en el suelo, tendido de rodillas y extrañamente con el puño en alto. Tras verificar que el Espectro no volvería a levantarse, el joven león se miró las heridas mientras sentía el cansancio en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que admitirlo, aquella mujer llamada Violate había sido la más destacada de todos los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado.

–Quiero creer que tú también tenías algo qué proteger –se dijo mirándola con pena.

La mujer que todavía se resistía a abandonar su cuerpo alcanzó apenas a escuchar la voz del Santo. Sonaba lejano pero ella sabía que seguramente estaba frente a ella. Sonrió molesta al pensar que su líder se encontraba en los cielos mirándola con decepción.

_–__"__Aiacos-sama… lamento no haberle mostrado el espectáculo que deseaba…"._

O-o-o-o-o-**Flashback**-o-o-o-o-O

_–__"__Está oscuro…"__ –_pensó arrastrándose por el suelo, cortándose con objetos que no podía reconocer. Después de un rato se detuvo, le parecía que llevaba años así y aún no conseguía salir de ése lugar infernal–. Duele… duele… duele –se dijo.

Casi todo el tiempo sentía como si le arrancaran partes de su cuerpo, la aplastaran, le enterraran miles de agujas, etc. Sentía mucho dolor.

–Así que te duele, eh –le habló una imponente voz. La mujer con el cabello sucio y enredado alzó el rostro buscando a la persona que le hablaba, pero no lo podía ver.

–Sí –respondió.

–Si te duele entonces toma mi mano y mantente bajo mis órdenes –volvieron a hablarle. Ésta vez apareciendo un hombre de armadura oscura y sonrisa altanera–, de ésa forma ya no sufrirás.

–¿Quién… eres?

–Uno de los tres Kyotos del Meikai: Aiacos de Garuda –se presentó tendiéndole la mano–. Entonces, ¿aceptas o no, mujer?

–Yo… yo… me niego a sufrir –finalizó tomando la mano del hombre.

O-o-o-o-o-**Fin del Flashback**-o-o-o-o-O

_–__"__Lo recuerdo bien… desde ése momento me convertí en su más fiel apoyo. Quería complacerlo en todo. Y en éstos momentos su deseo era salir triunfante en ésta Guerra Santa, pero no pude vencer a Leo. Perdóneme, Aiacos-sama"._

O-o-o-o-o-**Flashback**-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Intenta atacarme! –ordenó el Juez.

Violate lo dudo por un momento, pero tras ver la mirada severa de Aiacos corrió hacia él con la intención de asestarle un golpe con toda su fuerza. Él sonrió divertido antes de frenar el golpe con un solo dedo.

–¿Eh? –balbuceó ella.

–¡Eres muy lenta! –la regañó arrojándola contra una roca donde terminó incrustada.

El dolor que ya no sentía regresó a su cuerpo acompañado de sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

_–__"__¡No puedo!"_

–Recuerda que tienes que ser la más fuerte si quieres que nuestro lazo perdure.

–¿Nuestro… lazo? –repitió consternada–, ¿a qué se refiere?

–Al vínculo que nos mantendrá juntos, ¡el lazo de los subordinados! –explicó con gloria.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer más que mirarlo endiosada antes de sonreír con motivación. Apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños zafándolo de la dura roca y después hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo.

–¡Sí!

O-o-o-o-o-**Fin del Flashback**-o-o-o-o-O

_–__"__Nuestro lazo… aunque fuera el de subordinados… para mí… siempre fue más que eso" __–_pensó triste.

Una fría lágrima rodó por su sucio y ensangrentado rostro hasta perderse en la tierra bajo ella. Fue en ése momento que su alma se desprendió de su herido cuerpo para quedar atrapada en el rosario que Asmita de Virgo había creado. Y allí encerrada esperaría por él.

–Perdón… –murmuró el Santo al sentir el calor que se iba del cuerpo de la muchacha–. Yo también tengo que irme.

Inmediatamente Regulus abrió los ojos con desmesura. Sentía una fuerte presión paralizando su cuerpo y un poder abrumador que se acercaba a él. Volteó el rostro al cielo alcanzando a ver una luz que se dirigía a ése lugar. Quiso ponerse en guardia pero en cosa de segundos cayó inconsciente.

–Fue el mejor espectáculo que pudiste mostrarme, mi flor carmesí –susurró Aiacos caminando hacia Violate–. No necesitas preocuparte por la misión –añadió cargándola.

El resto de su tropa se encontraba peleando con los Santos en alguna otra parte del Himalaya. En cuestión de nada el Garuda Ship arribó a donde estaban. Todos los de allí se detuvieron en seco para mirarlo con terror.

–¡Mi fiel apoyo fue ensuciada! –exclamó mirándolos déspota–, por eso me aseguraré que ésa suciedad… ¡sea limpiada con la sangre de todos!

Estaba dispuesto a matar a quien fuese con tal de vengar la muerte de su subordinada.

Una vez que estuvo a punto de destrozar el Navío de la Esperanza, Sísifo de Sagitario y Tenma de Pegaso aparecieron frente a él. Sonriendo con superioridad desafió al Santo de más rango, pero después de un fuerte combate terminó perdiendo lastimosamente. Lo más humillante fue que no lo habían matado.

A paso lento entró en los restos de su destrozada nave. Nadie estaba allí, ni los Espectros que debían servirle con sus miserables vidas ni las Damas que debían satisfacerlo en lo que quisiera. Sólo estaba el cadáver de ella, de su fiel apoyo que esperaba por su regreso. Miró fijamente su expresión llena de paz que aún estaba sucia por la sangre.

Ella… no había sido una subordinada más, ¿verdad?

El lazo que los unía no se basaba en la relación de amo-subordinada, había algo más fuerte entre ellos. Y Aiacos se odiaba por no haberlo comprendido antes.

De alguna forma compensaría sus errores. Viviría con ella en cualquier otra vida que tuvieran. Aunque eso les significara jamás salir del abismo oscuro en el que habían caído.


End file.
